


Vaccines

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Needles, fear of needles, hux is a good bf ok, this is kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Reader is scared of needles and does everything they can to avoid going to their doctor's appointments. The doctor eventually has to message General Hux himself to get you to have your quarterly needles.





	Vaccines

Your heart raced as you stood outside of the infirmary, staring through a small window in the door to see other officers being pricked with their quarterly needles. You took a deep breath, placing your hand on the door handle, releasing the breath you were holding in a quick whoosh when your datapad alerted you that someone was searching for you.  
You turn quickly from the door, walking swiftly away from the infirmary without making it seem like you were avoiding the room. You follow the maze of hallways until you got to the office you needed to be at.   
“I apologize for keeping you waiting Captain.” You say with a small smile at the large woman who wasn’t in her uniform for once.  
“Avoiding the doctors again?” She asks you, her thin lips coming up in a crooked smile that she didn’t show often.  
“Maybe.” You say, avoiding her gaze.  
“Y/N.” She huffs with a small laugh. “You know Hux is going to force you there somehow.”  
“Not if he doesn’t find out that I haven’t gotten them.” You respond, moving into her office to shut the door behind you. “What did you need?”  
“I have a new batch of Stormtroopers coming up for their official training, I wanted to know if you would like to be the one to fetch and introduce them to the Finalizer – and make sure they have all their medical records up to check.” She explains, sprawling her legs out under the metal desk she had claimed when she became the Captain.   
“That’s slightly hypocritical isn’t it? To make sure everyone else is up to date, but I’m not?” You ask, brows furrowing.   
It only took a few moments passing to notice and recognize her expression of “no shit”. You release a sigh, mumbling that you’ll get your medical check done eventually. “Do it before Hux finds out you’ve missed your appointment.” She tells you, pushing a folder towards you. “Here’s the information from the academy graduates.”  
You take the folder, waving a quick goodbye as you walk out of the office and down the hall.  
~  
Hux stared at the notice from the ship’s clinic. Releasing a deep, forced breath of air as he scrolls through the message he had received a few moments ago.   
Your badge number has been the tagline, and he had opened it immediately – firmly believing that something was wrong with your blood tests. Only to find the notice that told him you had missed your first appointment, and the two following make up appointments with no notice to any of the nurses or the two doctors that worked there.   
He forced his body to stand, holding his datapad in his hand as he began to trek through the ship. His finger ran across the clean screen in his hand, bringing up your work schedule for this quarter.   
Section B, room 209  
He altered his route slightly to head towards your assigned working quarters. He passed a few off duty workers and other officers who saluted him quickly as he came into their view. He barely looked their way, his only focus on his anger that you had missed your appointments.   
He would be this angry for any employee on his ship that went against direct medical orders. But this was you. And he took great annoyance in you defying him. Defying his orders to make sure you were healthy enough to stay on the ship – to stay with him.   
His greatcoat swept behind him as he walked, turning corners with precision and making each step echo his footsteps loudly, alerting everyone in ear range that he was there.  
He quickly found himself entering a training room, your body was the only thing he focused on. Allowing himself to ignore the batch of tall men that were running a lap around the room while you timed them.  
“Officer Y/L/N.” Hux snapped loudly, noticing the group falter slightly in their pace.   
You turn, seeing the red creeping across the General’s face in his anger. You flush, lowering your gaze as he comes to stand in front of you, towering over you by a few inches. You tilt your head back to meet his fiery gaze.   
“Yes General?” You ask quietly, folding your hands in front of you to make it seem like you had the smallest bit of control.  
“Would you like to explain to me why I just got a message from the clinic.” He hisses. “Saying that you have missed three different appointments this quarter?”  
“I-“ You begin, only to see your trainees staring closely as they jog. “Can we speak in the office please?”  
Hux lets out a forced sigh, walking past you to allow your privacy. You followed closely, calling for them to take a break and get a drink.   
Hux spins on his heel the moment the office door is closed behind you. Your shoulders slump, fingers tugging at the hem of your sleeves.   
“I meant to go.” You tell him, unable to catch his gaze.  
“There should be no excuse not to go Y/N.” He tells you with a sharp edge to his words “All appointments are worked around schedules, you had no reason not to go!”  
“I- I can’t go to the clinic.” You whimper. “I can’t get stabbed with small needles, and I can’t think about them taking blood, and I can’t think about them injecting me with stuff I can’t pronounce!”  
Hux stares at you, his eyebrow raised. “You’re scared?”  
“Don’t laugh at me!” You wail, turning away from him.  
“I’m not laughing at you darling.” Hux chuckles, stepping close to you to make you look at him. “I set up another appointment that starts in ten minutes, we have enough time to walk there. I’ll walk you through everything.”  
“Don’t you have a reputation to keep up?” You mummer, glancing up at him.   
“I’d rather make sure that I can keep you on board rather than make everyone think I’m a heartless prick.” He tells you, placing a kiss to your forehead.   
~  
You’re body was shaking as you say on the thin bed, your jacket resting beside you with your white sleeve rolled up.   
“They’re taking your blood to make sure your vitamin counts are where they need to be.” Hux mummers to you as the doctor slid the needle into your skin. “We need to know if you can live without supplements.”  
You nod, refusing to look at your arm. You would never be able to describe the feeling, feeling your own blood being drained from your veins. You catch Hux’s eye, watching him give you the smallest reassuring smile.   
“The vaccines are for the flu, the common cold – you wouldn’t believe how fast it spreads, and for a few sexually transmitted diseases.” He says, his voice slowly falling quieter the further through his explanation he got.  
“Do I need to be worried about the STDs?” You ask, staring at him and wincing at the feeling of liquid being pushed into your muscles.  
“No.” He tells you with ease. “But it is required, we have a no fraternizing policy. But I’m no fool, I know it happens around the ship, and I’d rather everyone be doing it safely.”  
You nod, sighing in relief when the final needle was done. Your shoulders fall, and you take a deep breath, hearing Hux chuckle at you.  
“Would you like a juice box?” He asks with a smirk, leaving the doctor to stare in shocked fear as you slap the General’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more at my tumblr @rosalynbair


End file.
